


Scheduled Medicine

by AxellStarr



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Biting, Breasts, Doctor/Patient, Dom/sub, F/M, Fear of Discovery, Hospital Sex, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Quiet Sex, School Uniforms, Secret Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxellStarr/pseuds/AxellStarr
Summary: First time writing smut. I had fun writing it and I hope that I can spread the gift that is Doctor Luci to the world.
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

She arrived at her appointment a few minutes late. She was called aside after class to have a talk about a recent poor grade on an assignment of notable size. She sat there, on the edge of the hospital bed in the blindingly white private locked cubicle area. Waiting for him, she nervously played with the edge of her skirt not even noticing she was doing so. 

***click*** The door of the room sounds, he didn’t even bother knocking. Why would he? He’s next in line to rule over the Devildom. His presence alone is enough to get her temperature to rise. Whether that was from nerves or arousal is uncertain, but regardless she was addicted to his presence. The door once again locked. ***click*** and she jumped in place ever so slightly. The clicking of his shoes against the tile floor made her tense up as it signaled to her that he was becoming closer. The oldest brother, the next in line, then paused at the foot of her bed, turning around to face her with his folded arms and perpetual resting bitch face. 

“What reason did you have of coming here?” He scolds, sounding as if she was wasting precious time he needed for more important duties. She looks up, seeing his near porcelain skin, his short and silky hair, and his unneeded formal attire for the situation made her momentarily blush and she looks away once more. Lucifer scoffs, materializing her chart from under his coat. “Did you come here over nothing? It says you booked the appointment with me over fluctuating temperature. I know well enough that being near me is only going to made your temperature rise even more.” He smiles an evil smirk her way, proud to see that he made her flustered. 

“Oh?” He pretends to be surprised at the sound of embarrassment she made, gripping the edge of her skirt even more. “She, look at me.” He demanded her with a cold but not unfeeling tone. She looks up and fights the urge to hide how red her face is in front of him. He notices this and leans forward and allows his black gloved covered hand to tickle her cheekbone. The gentle tickle sends electricity shooting through her body, branching out from the site of the touch. He draws back and lets out a low chuckle of satisfaction and takes a seat next to her on the bed. “Tell me the reason of your visit.” She is unable to utter a single word, but gives his a look as if she was a starving dog wanting her next meal. 

He smirks understanding what she means. “I’ve got something more comfortable for you to sit on than a hospital bed. Besides, unless you’re sitting on me I can’t proceed with your examination.” He scooches farther onto the bed allowing her more lap room to sit on. His inviting lap lap was a tempting offer. She stands up for a brief moment in order to place her ass on his thighs. Behind her, she hears the metallic clacking of his belt being undone, followed by his zipper. “move closer.” He says in a tome that sows just how alloyed he actually is with her. She freezes and he sighs. “Fine. Allow me.” He says pulling her farther onto his lap with both hands. He removes one hand and wraps the other around her waist. Lucifer’s manhood pressed against her ass starts to collect some blood and starts to stiffen. 

Lucifer, still with one hand around her waist, uses his teeth to remove the glove on his other hand. The growth in his lap now firmly poking against her ass. He lightly brushes her lips and cheekbones leaning into her shoulder to whisper into her ear. "My little pet, I won't be forced to use these if you keep quiet." He slips a couple fingers in her mouth and let's put a primal, low laugh. He removes his now wet fingers that were just seconds ago surrounded by her soft lips. 

Her, not thinking he is serious takes Lucifers free hand into her hand, placing it in the bed they are resting on. He chuckles, taking this lack of belief as a challenge and slowly grinds his freed girth against her ass. Seeing this as a way to see how poorly she'll listen he says "I'm sure you're aware what kind of punishment you'll get if you make a sound, and I won't be gentle." He gets joy out of pushing her limits. Seeing what she’ll allow him to get away with just makes him even more aroused for her. 

Her face turns flush, burning up rapidly, he frees his hand from hers and unbuttons her school uniform top. "I'm willing to give you what you want, my dear pet, but if you don't do as I say will take what I want." He says this with a demonic smirk as he slips his free hand into her bra. Her tiny jumps as he unbuttons her top one button at a time lets him now she’s enjoying this despite not even uttering a single word. 

He cups one of her firm breasts and scoops it out with his hand. Withdrawing, he uses his thumb and pinky finger on her cheek to force her mouth open, sticking the other three in her presently open maw. He permits her to close it and has her suck on his fingers making his length even firmer. He lets her hear his muffled moan as a reward for staying quiet so far. Slowly, he removes his now dripping fingers with an audible popping noise.

He returns to her exposed breast, just now noticing the rhythm of her breathing, and uses his wet fingers to massage it, focusing around the slowly firming nipple. He notices her desire to make a sound, and forces her to turn her waist so her face can face his. He places his lips firmly on hers making sure that any and all sound made is heard by him, and only him. Lucifer pulls back, smiling, looking at her flushed face, letting out a seductive giggle. He bites his lip seeing how full of lust her eyes are, mouth half open and panting. 

"I must order you to continue to be a good patient for me, or I might have to have you book another appointment for tomorrow." He leans forward and nibbles on the lobe of her ear while the arm around her wast pulls her skirt upwards. Her ear is released and he pulls the other glove off of his hand. “If you don’t behave, I’ll have you schedule your next appointment in my office.” Replacing his freshly degolved hand back on her upper thigh. He pops her other breast out of the other cup and moves to massage that one instead, moving it in circular motions and rolling the newly firmed bud between his fingers. Lucifer leans in on her shoulder and gently bites the curve of her neck. He moves to nibble at her shoulder, her ear, her neck. Feeling her squirm out of pleasure under his touches. He continues to nibble and kiss her as he slips her uniform top off, putting pleasuring her chest on hold. From there, he unhooks her bra and removes that before going back to her chest with one hand. His other hand, the one that was on her waist and wasn’t in his mouth, slips into her panties. She lets out a small gasp in surprise before he demands her to be quiet. 

His fingers finds their way to her sensitive clit, seeing her jump from it being lightly touched turns him on even more. “You’re being such a good girl for me, you better keep that up if you don’t want to be punished. He slips his hand farther into her panties and teases her soaking slit before slipping a couple fingers into her warmth. The shock of pleasure and heat causes her to reach behind her and massage his head to keep her from looking it entirely. She now is now gasping, trying not to moan audibly. He slips his hand from her loins allowing them to rest and licks her juices from his hand. “I think I will have my desert later in my bed.” As he says this, he senses her heartbeat rise. 

“Stand up.” He commands. Her legs are weak, barely able to support her weight. He slips his hands under her skirt aiding her in removing her now damp panties. He follows suit by pulling off his pants and boxers. He sits back down, member at full mast, throbbing and red. “Face me and come here” She turns around and climbs into his lap. He guides her onto his length and slowly lower her onto him. He grunts in pleasure, trying not to be loud trying to avoid alerting the other staff. He slams himself the rest the way in her, causing her to yelp from pleasure. “I told you to be quiet, and you didn’t listen. I’ll be having my way with you how I want to tomorrow and you’re not allowed to miss that appointment” 

He wraps his arms around her, and suckles on one of her breasts. He thrusts slowly savoring her uncontrollable desire to scream. He wanted more. He wanted to indulge in that lustful face of hers for eternity. “You’re so hot and wet for me, aren’t you?” His question got a response out of her that wasn’t audible, but physical. Her hold on him tightened and constricted his throbbing, hot cock even further. He slowly sped up slamming himself within her depth, seeing her scream for more silently with the look on her face. Her hands, on his shoulder, grips him tightly. He uses one of his hands to guide her face towards his and forces a passionate and lust filled kiss. Waves of lightheaded pleasure and electricity shoot through them both and she lets her pent up sounds release into his loving kisses. “Those addictive sounds that you produce are only for me to hear and no one else.” He says in between kisses. He places his hands on her ass making the thrusts more forceful. He slams her downward as he pushes into her warmth. He sees her struggle to keep quiet because of the fire growing in her belly and the electricity that has consumed her mind. 

“I’m going to claim you as mine.” He says as he thrusts as hard as he can into her as his cock starts to enlarge. The desire to release is approaching him and he needs to make sure she knows she is his and not anyone else’s. “Are you ready?” He asks getting all the response he needs from her begging eyes. He stands up, she wraps her legs around him, and he slams her onto the bed and thrusts hard enough to make the flimsy hospital bed they are on dance from it’s original spot. He once again kisses her, this time to muffle his sounds of pleasure as he releases into her. 

“You still didn’t keep quiet like I instructed.” He says pulling out his member from her. Somehow no one has checked up on them in the room and he uses this chance before anyone comes up to help her clean off. He uses a few disposable towels to lovingly wipe up the insides of her thighs while giving them gentle kisses of loving thanks. Then he’s done, he folds her clothes beside her head so she can get dressed after she has collected herself. He redresses himself, though the result is slightly more roughed up than before the passion. He questions to himself if anyone will notice. 

“I’ll me making another appointment with you tomorrow for not listening to your doctor’s orders. I expect you to arrive on time to your in house appointment tomorrow, it will be held in my study. After he makes sure she’s dressed, he smiles at her and kisses her forehead before heading home for the day.


	2. Too Late for Excuses

She lays in her bed passing in and out of consciousness, uncertain about the day. The back of her mind nags her about something she has forgotten, but she is sure she hasn't. She rolls back over to go back to sleep for a while longer. It's still too early for her classes, which start in the afternoon so she blissfully thought she had at least a few hours left. She rolls over facing away from her nightstand and falls back asleep. Seemingly just as she started to dream her D.D.D. went off on the nightstand that is presently behind her. She groggily rolls back over to face her nightstand to reach out for her D.D.D. to see who is interrupting her beauty sleep. The screen turns on as it's gyroscope detects a change in it's position and she sees who is calling her. She curse sunder her breath before frantically answering. A cold, stern voice radiates out of her phone. "You're late." the demon's voice said. Since she just woke up she's not fully sure what he meant until memories from the hospital the previous day flood to the front of her mind. "I'm disappointed." Noticeable annoyance reverberates in his tone, "I expect you to arrive to my study immediately. Don't bother getting ready." He quickly hangs up on her after that last word, clearly in a huff about the current situation.

She finished relieving her blanket from her lap, and tossed her slippers on. Thoughts of wanting to put on something a bit more appropriate passes through her mind. The sleepwear she has on is a short night gown, the kind that doesn't reach the knees and has no presence of sleeves. The red, lacy trim tickles the back of her thigh, the silver garment gently hiding her curves, the ribbon in the center undone. She glances at her disheveled appearance in her full length mirror in her room. Her black and silver slippers make a clopping sound against the floor as she makes her way to her closet. He told her not to bother getting ready, but he didn't say she couldn't cover up. She grabs a long coat, one that cinches at the waist and can be mistaken as a dress. She tightens the ribbon in the middle of her nightgown before tossing the lightweight red coat on. She reaches around and ties that ribbon in order to hide the fact she is wearing a coat with near nothing under it. 

She grabs her D.D.D. that she left on her bed and grabs her room key before leaving to head towards his room. Intrusions of worry about someone seeing her being dressed so indecently walking around the House of Lamentation rushed through her mind. The idea of being caught heading to his room in this attire made her flustered and drew blood to her cheeks making them a radiant crimson. She could imagine Asmodeus sensing her increased heart rate and seeking her to ask what is making it race so much. That is a situation she wishes to not even entertain, but the worry consumed her. 

The worry that ate at her lessened the closer she got. When the door of his room was in sight, she decided to speed walk in order to get this embarrassing trip over with. "Come in." She heard from the other side of the door before she could knock. "You walk loud enough for all my brothers to hear. Are you trying to get their attention?" The black haired demon sat cross-legged in a chair by his tea table. His right arm resting on the side of the chair, hand against his head with his fingers entangled into his raven coloured hair. He removes his head from his hand, uncrosses his legs, and crosses his arms in a huff. "I would appreciate it if you could take a seat. There's not much reason for you to be standing there that long." He gestures with his eyes for her to close the door before sitting. Leaning forward, he places his curled knuckles on his chin before saying, "You know, some days you disappoint me nearly as much as Mammon does. That's...not something you should consider a great accomplishment worthy of praise." He sits up in his chair now that she's resting in a chair. 

He raises an eyebrow, noticing her coat. "Hmm? I thought I told you to not dress up?" He notices her blushing and pinching her knees together tightly. The coat she wore split open revealing the red lace trim of her silky nightgown. He chuckles noticing her nightwear. "Oh. It seems you did indeed listen to be this time. You know why you are here today, right?" He pauses to watch her flustered reaction, her cheeks once again flush. "You didn't keep quiet like i ordered you to be." He frowns then stands up, sticking his hands into his pockets. "But you're late. I feel the need to give you an even harsher punishment for being so disobedient twice in a row." He steps forward, lifting her chin up with with a pointer finger. " Hmm? Is there an issue with me punishing you?" After giving her a moment to react he places a kiss on her forehead, his frown curling up into a cocky smirk. 

"Why don't you take off your coat? I'll take it from you." He kneels onto one knee, placing a gentle kisses on her nose and cheeks. He unbuttons her coat as he occupies his mouth with the task of giving her butterflies. He pulls away to ask her to slip her arms through, as she did he removed her coat from where she sat and placed it on his tea table. He takes a moment to gaze as her night gown before kissing her again. This time going from her cheeks to her lips, pulling back on her lower lip slightly, releasing it from a light suckle. Moving down, he kisses the frond of her neck, giving her little love nips as he goes to cover the entirety of her neck in in his affectionate touch. Lick. Kiss. Nip. Repeat. Each warm, passionate kiss filling the air with a sticky popping sound. He places one of his hands on her chest, feeling up one of her firm breasts through the silky smooth fabric. 

He moves down lower, releasing her breast from his grasp and slowly moving the skirt of her gown upwards. "I'm not even sure you deserve this with how you have been misbehaving lately." He breathes as he slowly pulls off her panties, first off one leg then off the other then tossing them aside. He gently pulls her closer to the edge of the chair she is seated in while caressing her thighs with his lips. He slips his hands under her dressings and places them on either side of her ass, slowly groping the cheeks. His kisses travel up her thigh, pausing for a moment to free one of his hands to separate her legs before going back to kissing her body. He chuckles noticing her breathing has changed and pulls her even closer to the edge of the chair, using his currently free arm to massage the untouched breast. His lips move towards the inside of her thighs, slowly inching closer to her womanhood. Her nervous gasps sends tingles down Lucifer's spine. Blood started too pool in his loins from hearing her melodic whimpers that begged for him to do more. He hisses her mons, having her lean back by pressing on her fondled breast. He looks up for a brief moment to take in the state she is in, giving her a devilish chuckle and smile of satisfaction. He goes back down and teases the rim of her mons with his lips, slipping his tongue out to tickle her slit. Pressing his tongue flat against her, taking in her gasps and taste.

He pauses caressing his tongue against her slit. "Sing for me, my little bird." He hums before teasing her slit once more with his warm tongue, alternating between tickling her with the tip of his tongue and having his tongue be flush against her. His lips suckling at hers making a small noise escape. Her song leads him to his her womanhood more firmly and move onto ruin her sensitive nub. He moves his hands from where they are and slips them up her nightgown to feel both sides of her firm chest. He feels her body heat up and quiver under the heat of his breath. Her taste is intoxicating to to him, driving to want to please her more. He wants to taste every inch of her body. 

He releases one of her breasts, putting the hand to work within her depth and feels around for her delicate, sensitive spot. He felt her tighten around his fingers and her thighs clamping down on his head. Her sweet, sweet sound fills his room.His tongue gives her clit one last firm, warm suckle releasing it with a sloppy pop. A low, pleased chuckle escapes his lips before he slips his tongue inside her warmth, switching places with his fingers. Deep moans escape him as his tongue assaults her walls, his thumb gently rolling her clit under it. The sounds she made made him crave her even more. Made him want to taste her more. Wanted to devour her completely. He made sure to let her know exactly. He wanted her to know how deep his passion for her ran. 

Her hands clamp to the back of his head, her fingers dragging through his hair. The electricity he was causing to shoot through her. The fire building up and her rising temperature. All of it was almost too much for to take but she still wanted more. She wanted him to take control of her fully. She wanted him to have all of her, and Lucifer knew. 

He swirls his tongue within her, pulling it out, licking her inner lips, savouring her clit, then returning to tasting her depth. Oh how sweet he thought she was. Lucifer wanted to savour her taste forever. To savour the sounds she made that echoed in the air. To never end the feeling of her fingers through his hair. Her silent begging. He loved it all and didn't want it to end. He couldn't wait any longer. His length pressed painfully against his zipper. Still with his face between her thighs, he undoes his garments before stopping to uncover his throbbing, dripping manhood. "You didn't listen to me yesterday when I instructed you to keep quiet, so today I am taking what I want." Panting the words as his belt makes a sound as it hits the floor. Towering over her, shirt still on, he leans in to bite her neck while using either hand to guide himself in her. The initial, gentle touch told her things were going to get rough quickly after noticing the gaze he gave her in between love nips. "Mmmm..." A moan escapes as he starts to push himself deep in her, briefly pausing for a moment to savour how tight she held onto him, lifting up one of her legs over his shoulder right before slamming into her the rest of the way. His rhythm, pulling out slow, pushing in hard. Their breath on each other's necks. One of his hands around her leg over his shoulder. The other grasped around her as he groans in deafening pleasure. Thrust. Moan. Out. Pant. The fire and ecstasy of the moment drowning out all of the world's existence. Her cries filling his head until he can't think of anything other than ruining her, nothing other than making her his. 

He feels her tighten around him, and moaning one last, loud cry into his ears. He'll never get tired of making her sound like that. His cock enlarges as he clings onto her, pulling her into him more and digging his nails into her as he felt the sweet release wash over him in a wave of intense pleasure. "You are much more fun when you don't listen to what I say." A tired pant escapes through his airy words as he leans over her, covering her with thankful and loving kisses. He pulls out, love juices from both of them leaving a glistening sheen on his length. His pants still around his ankles, he reaches into his pocket to retrieve a small towel from his pocket. "I will appreciate it if you can disobey my orders a little more next time. I wasn't able to take pride in punishing you this time." A smirk draws across his face. After his pants are brought up to their original position, he uses the small towel to help clean her up. 

"I'm not certain you'll be able to attend your classes in this state." He sighs finishing up helping her clean up. The lack of shower in his room can be a hassle when it comes to the human. His adorable, beloved human. Her blissful after glow makes his usually stern heart soften up for just a moment. He strokes her cheek, kisses her lips gently, and helps carry her to his bed so she can rest up. 

He watches her lay there, in a state of total bliss, as he gazes at her lovingly.


End file.
